Expresiones
by Alkarin
Summary: Porque Naruto lo único que buscaba era que alguna expresión se dibujara en el rostro del Uchiha. Esta historia participa en el Reto especial de San Valentín del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash".


**Expresiones.**

_**"Esta historia participa en el Reto especial de San Valentín del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash".**_

**Reto**_**: **_Elegir un número de entre 1 y 50 al anotarse, que corresponderá a un número de la Lista Secreta de Objetos Random y será el regalo extraño que su personaje le dará a su pareja en el One-Shoot/Drabble/Viñeta que ustedes escriban. Dicho regalo tendrá que ser muy, muy importante en el Fic y deberá de ser especial para la pareja.

**Objeto sorteado: **Un chile jalapeño…

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera el chile jalapeño. Y por si no queda claro, los personajes y el universo de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Por otro lado, Naruto es propiedad de Sasuke y viceversa.

**Resumen:** Porque Naruto lo único que buscaba era que alguna expresión se dibujara en el rostro del Uchiha.

**o0O0o**

Así comenzó oficialmente su relación, con un Sasuke colorado, jadeante y con los ojos llorosos, y un Naruto partido de risa hasta que sintió el dolor del primer golpe.

**888**

Desde que el Uchiha regresó a la aldea y el rubio se empecinó en incluirlo dentro de todas y cada una de sus actividades para que su _amigo_ no volviera a sentir aquella soledad que casi lo había destrozado con anterioridad, Naruto y Sasuke pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, insultándose y golpeándose, pero al fin y al cabo juntos.

Las discusiones se hacían cada vez más frecuentes entre ellos. Sakura se lo atribuía al mal humor que siempre había caracterizado a Sasuke y a la necedad de Naruto por intentar cambiarlo. Sai pensaba que era por toda la tensión sexual acumulada entre esos dos, y casi pudo confirmar su teoría cuando lo expresó abiertamente en un entrenamiento con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y tuvo que salir huyendo de un rasengan y un chidori que iban directo hacia su persona. Kakashi simplemente apostaba por que un día, alguno de los dos, entiéndase Naruto, haría algo realmente estúpido que desencadenaría todas aquellas emociones reprimidas y daría inicio a algo nuevo entre aquellos dos muchachos que tanto apreciaba.

Y si Kakashi hubiera apostado con alguien, habría ganado.

Naruto descubrió aquel maravilloso condimento, que cambiaría su vida, una noche mientras cenaba en Ichiraku, Teuchi le mencionó que aquella verdurita hacía maravillas con el sabor de los fideos y que dejaría a su paladar, literalmente, llorando por más. Así que después de terminar su tercer tazón de ramen con jalapeños, y luego de limpiarse las lágrimas y sorberse la nariz por veinteava ocasión, Naruto decidió que había sido suficiente y que era hora de volver a casa. Cuando pidió la cuenta a Ayame, no pudo evitar notar que la chica estaba intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, contener la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro y después de preguntar cuál era la causa de tan repentina felicidad en ella, Naruto no pudo sacar aquellas palabras de su cabeza.

"_Lo siento, Naruto-kun, pero tu rostro se llenó de tantas expresiones mientras devorabas la comida, que me pareció maravilloso y hasta cierto punto divertido"._

Y eso era lo que Naruto había estado buscando. Expresiones.

Porque Naruto necesitaba ver alguna expresión genuina, la que fuera, cualquiera diferente a esa cara de palo que siempre tenía el Uchiha. Y por fin encontró lo que había estado buscando.

Así que una noche se apareció afuera de la puerta del bastardo, con una enorme bolsa de comida y dispuesto a poner en marcha su plan.

**888**

Era el primer día de San Valentín que pasarían juntos, y Sasuke Uchiha no estaba muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Mientras contemplaba a su rubio compañero roncando ligeramente a su lado, Sasuke se preguntaba si no haber seguido el consejo de Kakashi había sido una buena idea. Después de todo, el regalo sugerido incluía un par de actividades no aptas para todo público, algo extrañas y exóticas y exageradas, sí, pero para adultos al fin y al cabo, que prometían un buen rato de diversión y perversión para los dos involucrados.

Y por lo menos fue la idea más interesante que recibió. Hasta que escuchó a Lee. Claro está, después de que estuvo parloteando durante media hora, o algo así, sobre lo maravillosa que era la primavera de la juventud y lo bello del amor no tan adolescente. Así que una vez que hubo terminado de discutir la idea de Lee con el resto de sus compañeros, Sasuke pudo sentir un poquito de seguridad al respecto.

Así que por la tarde acudió al mercado, compró sólo una pieza de aquel condimento que necesitaba, y luego pasó por una pequeña caja para guardar el preciado objeto.

Todavía sonríe al recordar aquella vez que Naruto apareció en su puerta con una bolsa de comida, diciéndole que estaba ahí para invitarle la cena, pero que antes debían de realizar una _pequeña prueba_. Una prueba que demostraría su valor y fortaleza. Y ese era un reto que el Uchiha no podía pasar de largo, por muy estúpido que fuera, un reto con el dobe, siempre era un reto. Claro está, que cuando el rubio sacó un pequeño jalapeño y lo retó a comerse aquella cosa verde que en su vida había visto, Sasuke supo que algo raro estaba pasando ahí. Sin embargo, pasó de largo ante la advertencia de su sexto sentido y después de tomar aquella cosita de entre las manos del rubio, lo metió a su boca y masticó sin pensárselo dos veces.

De sobra está mencionar los efectos que aquel picante condimento hizo en su organismo. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo tan intenso - que fácilmente podría haber vencido a Hinata - y, por Kami, que sus papilas gustativas estaban explotando. Buscó sobre la mesa el jarrón con agua para, de ser posible, vaciarlo de un solo trago y cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo, el estúpido dobe, quien reía a carcajada suelta, prácticamente se lo arrebató de las manos. Así que no está de más mencionar el arrebato de ira que en esos momentos posesionó al pelinegro, y que terminó con un empapado Naruto tirado en el suelo y un Sasuke jadeante arriba de él.

Naruto enrojeció al sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke presionando sobre el suyo y lo único que se le ocurrió mencionar fue un, _"Hey, teme, que no es para tanto... Yo sólo quería ver alguna expresión en tu rostro, algo genuino, algo real. Y eso fue lo único que imaginé que sería capaz de tirar tu máscara aunque fuera por unos minutos"_.

Sasuke seguía jadeando y ahora no estaba muy seguro de que su sonrojo se debiera precisamente al picante; las palabras de Naruto comenzaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Así que el Uzumaki deseaba que expresara sus emociones y sentimientos?, pues Sasuke le mostraría algo que llevaba escondiendo desde hacía ya un tiempo. Aprovechando que el dobe estaba mojado y su paladar suplicaba por un poco de piedad, Sasuke terminó de inclinar su cuerpo sobre el del rubio y pasó su lengua por una de las mejillas sonrojadas de éste.

Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos, y casi se ahoga de la impresión cuando una ansiosa boca se cerró sobre sus labios y, literalmente, tuvo el beso más ardiente de su vida_. "¿Te referías a _algo_ como eso, dobe?"._ Y Naruto sólo pudo sonreír enormemente y jalar a Sasuke de vuelta a su lado.

**888**

Por esa razón, es que ahora Sasuke tiene guardada en la mesita de noche, una pequeña caja con un solo jalapeño adentro. Porque ése sencillo condimento hizo que la máscara cayera, y no precisamente por un par de minutos.

Así que Sasuke espera que su dobe entienda el mensaje, y por si no lo hace, se ha encargado de comprar una enorme caja de chocolates y reservar una mesa en Ichiraku para esta noche.

**Fin.**

**N/A: **En mi defensa sólo puedo decir: ¿Un chile jalapeño? ¿En serio? Jajajajaja, y que conste que fui la segunda en elegir un número. Eso sólo puede significar que el universo me odia.

So, fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir (sí, eso dice _tantas_ cosas de mí)…

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y por no enviarme correos bomba. Jajaja…


End file.
